Insert smirk here
by memories-in-hidden-glass
Summary: Sasuke gets a mission. Sakura dates Neji. Naruto becomes emotional and Kakashi is sneaky. Psh. Thats Team Seven for you


**A/N Hey its Glass back again with yet another one-shot! I don't seem to write more then those, but oh well. But I love SasuSaku so much that I couldn't resist**

_Standard disclaimer._

A tall, raven haired man silently walked back from the Hokages Tower. He mentally winced at the memory of the blond Hokage announcing his new mission. But he wasn't really surprised --- after all the once feared missing-nin had just finished his probation (after 6 long months) and the leader of his home village was still annoyed at him. But really, this mission? "I can **breathe** fire_" _the Uchiha thought to himself "I killed a Sannin and missing-nins all over the country. But … (and he nearly winced at the thought) I'll need the dobe and Kakashi for this.

The next morning he woke up, and three minutes later he was out of his apartment. A tall blonde wearing a rather obnoxious orange jumpsuit greeted him enthusiastically at the ramen stand. Sakura wasn't there, she hardly ever saw Sasuke now with her duties at the hospital and she was dating the Hyuuga prodigy. Sasuke growled silently. Stupid Hyuuga.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, wondering why he had to get such a messed up mission and why fate would have him ask his rival/best friend/brother/teammate/run away from Sakura when mad buddy/therapist for help. Ugh.

Shrugging off the feeling of suddenly approaching doom, Sasuke sat down.

"Dobe." He asked

"Yes, Sasuke – chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?" (Sasuke reached for his kunai at this but he saw the empty sake bottle by Naruto and decided to drop it. Sooner he got out of this conversation the better)

" I have a mission"

"WEIRD, THAT!" Naruto lowered his voice "in fact I heard that Baa-chan was giving lots of those out to high ranked mission lately." There was a pause while Sasuke contemplated just how horrible Naruto was at sarcasm.

"I need your he—"

-Insert startled gasp here- "THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL UCHIHA SURVIVOR NEEDS MY HELP?" Naruto screamed. Ayame, who was working stared. Then Naruto started to stage-whisper "You always need my help, man! I should be paid for always helping you infac--" he was cut off Sasuke slapping him on the head. "Ouch."

Sasuke sighed and restarted the conversation:

"I need your help because I have a mission to …"

"SEDUCE ME! OHMYGAWWWD" Naruto started fake crying "I DON'T FLY THAT WAY, MAN!" he sobbed "Me and Hi-Hina-ta-ch-chan forev-ever."

Sasuke gave up and knocked Naruto unconscious, ignoring the twitching body behind him. He rolled his eyes when he felt another presence sit down next to him.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura greeted, she had left out the –kun ever since he came back. He nodded. "Um, why is Naruto dying on the ground?"

"He's an idiot." Sasuke responded in his monotone voice. Kakashi stepped into the stand too.

"Sasuke. Sakura." He greeted. "What, weren't you supposed to help Gai's students today with medical jutsu?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, he wouldn't put it past Gai to force Sakura into some sort of youthful training in which she had to punch her poor old sensei.

"Nope! Well … not till this afternoon anyways." She grinned. At her statement Sasuke smirked.

"Hey … Sakura." She looked up at him. "Can you help me with a mission?" Sakura smiled

"Sure, Sasuke. What is it?" Sasuke kept his expression guarded.

"Picking up some prisoners from outside the city walls …." He paused "but it will take all day, hopefully Team 8 can live without you?" Sasuke realized how much sarcasm he put into the last sentence. They could drown in the pool of sarcasm that dripped off of that statement.

"Sure. Kaka-sensei, will you tell Gai-sensei for me?" Kakashi nodded as the two walked off.

"Well…" he thought to himself "that's one way to keep Neji away from Sakura."

_Flashback_

"_I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN DATE IN SOUND, DID YOU UCHIHA?" the very drunk Hokage yelled at Sasuke. She giggled and pulled out a piece of paper that looked strangely like a mission sheet and wrote on it. "OK Uchiha, you have a mission." Sasuke stared at her "You have 24 hours for Sakura to fall for you!" She stamped the paper with the Hokage seal. Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing full well he would never take the mission. "And to make sure you do it …" the Hokage thought while sipping her sake … "Well… soon your teammate will be Hyuuga Sakura." Sasuke ignored her. _

"_And I bet 10 000 ryo that you'll never do it!" she practically yelled in his ear. Sasuke had to smirk. An Uchiha never lost a bet and __**never**__ lost a girl. _

**A/N. Meh that was horrible, I need better one shot plots. **


End file.
